The Sisters Mills
"The Sisters Mills" is the fourth episode of Season Three of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Heather V. Regnier and directed by Guillermo Navarro. It is the thirty-fifth episode of the series overall, and debuted on October 22, 2015. Synopsis More powerful than ever, Pandora unleashes her most evil force yet. Meanwhile, Abbie and Jenny work together when the latest monster targets the children of Sleepy Hollow.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20150930fox09/ Recap Two sisters, Saffron and Tessa Paynter, are in their room, giggling and drawing under the sheet. Their father comes in and gets them to bed, and turns off the lights. Once he leaves, the older sister Saffron turns and sees a creature on top of Tessa, drawing black energy from her face. At home, Ichabod is playing video games and drinking pop. Abbie reminds him that his citizenship test is at the end of the month, and Ichabod insists that he doesn't need to study history. He figures that he can handle multiple choice, and Abbie questions him. Ichabod gets the first question wrong because documented history is wrong. Abbie discovers that Zoe sent Ichabod a text, and he admits that she's helped him navigate the bureaucracy of citizenship. Ichabod asks when she intends to tell Jenny that Abbie found their father, and Abbie says her sister took it hard when their father life. As Ichabod tells her that she'll make the right decision at the right time, Joe calls Abbie and says that he was a first responder on a Code Three. A girl is in a coma and her sister claims that she saw a monster attack her. At the hospital, Pandora is disguised as a nurse and goes up to Saffron and assures her that her sister will be just fine. Once Pandora leaves, Abbie and Jenny arrive and introduce themselves. Jenny assures Saffron that she's very brave to tell people about the monster, and assures the girl that they're there to listen. Afterward, Abbie and Jenny tell Ichabod what Saffron described. He figures that Pandora is behind it and wants to avoid the widespread panic that she wants to spread. The next day, Abbie calls Daniel and says that she's checking out the case. He agrees to let her investigate, and she searches the house with Jenny while Ichabod talks to Saffron. The sisters go into the bedroom and Abbie says that it reminds them of one of the houses that they lived in with their father. She asks if Jenny ever thinks of their father, and she says that she never does and figures that it's mutual. Jenny doesn't believe that their father cared about them and has probably drank himself to death. Ichabod checks on Saffron in her treehouse. He produces a quarter from her ear but she's impressed. Ichabod recites a limerick and hits his head on the roof, provoking a giggle from the girl. Saffron says that her father doesn't believe her, and Ichabod suggests that she draw what she saw. They go down and Ichabod shows Abbie and Jenny the girl's sketch. Saffron says that the monster is the Tooth Fairy. As the trio leaves, Ichabod suggests that the myth of the Tooth Fairy is based on darker legends. He recalls a child's missing tooth as a harbinger of a tragedy that almost destroyed his associate Betsy. Betsy's niece is ill and the physicians can't identify the illness that had affected her and the other children of the township. She tries to raise her nephew's spirits, Ichabod arrived to help, but she had called in Paul Revere, who was the local dentist. Each of the 16 children who went into comas had lost a deciduous tooth. After Revere arrived, Betsy closed the door on Ichabod so that Revere could use his magic in private. Shortly after his visit, the niece recovered. At the archive, Ichabod and Abbie figure that Revere used his dentistry as a cover for his magical abilities. Abbie points out that Ichabod hasn't seen a dentist since his arrival, and Ichabod admits that he had bad memories after Revere manhandling him. While Jenny does an Internet search for Revere's dentisty bag, Ichabod finds a reference to the Abyzou, which eats children's souls. A child's open wound serves as a beacon for the demon, and takes 48 hours to complete so the girl has 36 horus left. The Abyzou are nocturnal predators and their one weakness is silver. Ichabod remembers revere giving Betsy's nephew a silver dollar, and figures that's where the tradition of parents giving their children coins for their teeth started. The legends says that the Abyzou is invisible, and Ichabod suggests that it's only invisible to adults, not children. That night, a mother checks her son Gregory's tooth. Gregory refuses to let her pull it out, and his mother leaves the room. She opens the closet door but doesn't see the Abyzou inside. Gregory does and calls out, but when she reopens the closet door, the Abyzou is gone. Once the mother leaves, Gregory turns onhis light and approaches the closet. Gregory opens the door... and finds nothing. The Abyzou comes up behind him and Gregory runs out, screaming. The next day at the archive, the trio tries to come up with a plan. All of the victims lived within a five-mile radius, and there's only one elementary school in the location. Jenny suggests that they go there and find out which children are losing a tooth, and Jenny has an idea. Later, the teacher introduces Ichabod to her class as the curator of the new Hudson Valley Historical Society. As he talks about the Founding Fathers, Jenny takes pictures of the students. Ichabod talks about how Revere was Washington's dentist and asks which of them has a loose tooth. Gregory doesn't say anything but one of the students asks him about his tooth. After the students leave, Ichabod and Jenny talk to the teacher. She says that Gregory is close to losing a tooth. Jenny approaches Gregory and gives him a silver dollar for protection against the things that only he can see. Once he leaves, Jenny tells Ichabod they need to watch the boy. She has learned that Revere's bag is at the Colonial Raleigh Museum and Abbie is trying to get it shipped to them. Ichabod suggests that a silver weapon can kill the Abyzou. Back at the archive, Abbie is on the phone trying to convince the curator to send the bag. Ichabod takes the phone and introduces himself as the curator of the Hudson Valley Historical society, and hoped that they could use the bag in their opening display. The curator soon agrees to send the bag. That night, Jenny and Abbie watch Gregory's house while Ichabod and Joe watch the house of another girl, Sarah Fogel. Once Abbie signs off, Ichabod receives another text from Zoe. Joe warns that the sisters like to matchmake, and Ichabod insists that Zoe is only his tutor. Ichabod says that engaging a relationship is complicated, and Joe warns that he's overthinking it. In Gregory's house, Gregory asks his babysitter Lisa to watch TV with him. Lisa says that she'll take him out for ice cream in ten minutes if he lets her finish her phone call. Abbie finally tells Jenny that she found their father. Jenny says that she found him five years ago and has learned that he remarried. Abbie isn't happy that her sister hasn't told her anything for five years, and Jenny points out that her father has a new family and Abbie wouldn't have been happy to find out. They argue about which of them dislike their father, and Jenny says that she only hates their father because Abbie does. Gregory's tooth starts to bleed, and the Abyzou enters the room. he screams and outside, Jenny and Abbie hear him. the boy holds out the silver coin and the Abyzou retreats outside. Gregory goes after it and tells Abbie and Jenny where to swing. Jenny manages to hit a sprinkler and outlines the creature momentarily. While Gregory runs inside to his sister, Jenny sprays the Abyzou with a garden hose. A hooded figure emerges from the shadow and knocks Jenny down, and Abbie goes to help her sister. She stabs the Abyzou with a silver blade but it has no effect. The Abyzou knocks her into a tree and runs off, and Jenny runs to her unconscious sister. The next day, Jenny and Ichabod check on the unconscious Abbie to the hospital. Ichabod assures Jenny that Abbie will recover, and figures that they were wrong about the Abyzou's silver weakness. He returns to the archive to do more research while Jenny stays with Abbie. Saffron comes in and tells Jenny that the doctors don't think Tessa will wake up. She blames herself for her sister's condition, and Jenny says that she just think of the good times with her sisters. Jenny assures Saffron that Tessa loves her and no monster can change that. Once Jenny leaves, Pandora comes in and tells Saffron that Jenny can't keep her promise. She says that the other adults don't believe Saffron but she does, and says that she knows what Saffron can do to make Tessa better. Pandora then gives Saffron a silk pouch and smiles. Jenny returns to the archive where Ichabod is examining the contents of Revere's bag. He realizes that some of the tools fit together to form a larger weapon. He describes the flash he saw beneath the door, and Jenny figures that Revere used silver nitrate to create a flash. There are traces of it in water, which is why Jenny and Abbie saw the creature at Gregory's house. Jenny figures that the Abyzou has a weak spot that they have to see. At the hospital, Pandora goes to Abbie's room and takes her hand as Abbie wakes up. She says that they keep fighting and getting hurt, and Abbie insists that she will fight as long as Pandora preys on children. Pandora tells Abbie that she doesn't care for her mortality or her allies--the "Napalutu"--but still fights like she has something to lose. She asks Abbie what nasty thing she can't accept to lose, and explains that her father beat her. When he tired of it, he sold Pandora into slavery. She convinced her owner to feed her father to his lions, and it was sadder than she expected. As Pandora starts to go, she hopes that Abbie didn't grow too attached to Saffron and Tessa. Saffron goes to her treehouse, puts Tessa's teeth on the floor, and waits for the Abyzou. It drops in and starts to attack her, and Ichabod arrives and fires a shot of silver nitrate. The substance reveals the Abyzou, and Ichabod kicks it out the window to wear Jenny is waiting with an axe. The monster runs off and Jenny goes after it. Ichabod sends Saffron inside as Jenny calls that the silver nitrate wore off. They head into the forest, and Ichabod manages to fire a shot, briefly revealing the creature. He reloads and prepares to shoot, and the invisible Abyzou knocks him to the floor. He spots the creature's footsteps and throws some silver nitrate on it, revealing its location. Jenny manages to stab it in its weak spot, and the Abyzou collapses and then dissolves into dust. At the hospital, Tessa wakes up and her parents hug her in relief. Abbe is in the hallway and sees them, and calls Ichabod to confirm that killing the Abyzou saved the girl. Ichabod watches Betsy sparring with the other men. She runs over to him and apologize for shutting him out. Ichabod says that he's the one who should apologize because he mistook her romantic role as an interest in him. Betsy tells him that he overthinks things, and tells him to go with it before kissing him. Ichabod agrees with her and kisses her. Ichabod is in the dentist's office recovering from anesthesia. Abbie wakes him up and says that it's over, and hands him a mirror so he can inspect his new filling. Ichabod is astonished at the lack of pain and insists that he wasn't dreaming. Zoe sends a selfie and Abbie points out that the texts are very flirty Later, Jenny meets Abbie and tells her that she identified the Shard thief as Sophie Foster. She's also learned that someone named Atticus Nevins paid Sophie. Jenny then apologizes for not telling Abbie about finding her father. Abbie assures her that it's okay, and assures Jenny that no fight will ever keep them apart again. Jenny wonders if Abbie wants to talk to their father, and she admits that she does. However, she doesn't want to screw up his new life. Jenny says that the only thing that matters is that they have each other. When Abbie returns home, Ichabod tells her that "Napalutu " is Sumerian for "destroyers." The same word was engraved on the prophecy tablet, and Ichabod figures that the Pandora they're dealing with hails from Sumeria. They wonder what Pandora intends by unleashing terrors on Sleepy Hollow. At the ruins, Pandora watches Ichabod and Abbie's image in the font as another blossom grows on her tree. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Abbie Mills *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Nikki Reed as Betsy Ross *Zach Appelman as Joe Corbin *Lance Gross as Daniel Reynolds *Shannyn Sossamon as Pandora Guest Starring *Alana Cavanaugh as Saffron Paynter Co-Starring *Julia Armitage as Alice *Katie Cofield as Teacher *Lawton Denis as Gregory Gonda *Elyse DuFour as Babysitter *Cynthia Evans as Max's Wife *Makabe Ganey as Betsy's Nephew *Brooklyn Garmon as Tessa Paynter *Joe Hardy Jr. as Max Paynter *Samantha Ann as Abyzou *Myles Lawsin as Child *Dustin Lewis as Paul Revere *Sara Rudeseal as Betsy's Niece *Marco Schittone as David *Brittany Wilkerson as Gregory's Mom *Alex Sgambati as Dani *Sophia Veres as Student Trivia Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 304Promo1.jpg 304Promo2.jpg 304Promo3.jpg 304Promo4.jpg 304Promo5.jpg 304Promo6.jpg 304Promo7.jpg 304Promo8.jpg 304Promo9.jpg 304Promo10.jpg Screencaps 304Father.png 304Girl1.png 304Girl2.png 304AbyzouFeeding.png 304Abbie.png 304Saffron.png 304Pandora.png 304Jenny.png 304Saffron1.png 304Ichabod.png 304Ichabod1.png 304BetsyNiece.png 304Boy.png 304Paul.png 304Mother.png 304Boy1.png 304Abyzou1.png 304Teacher.png 304Students.png 304Abyzou.png 304Paul1.png 304Betsy.png 304Weapon.png 304Betsy1.png 304Abbie1.png Videos Sleepy Hollow 3x04 Promo "The Sisters Mills" (HD) References ---- Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes